


waiting too

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: set during the time of "Prisoner's Dilemma" and "Dead Reckoning"





	waiting too

**Author's Note:**

> set during the time of "Prisoner's Dilemma" and "Dead Reckoning"

It was so hard to wait. He felt like he had waited an eternity. Would today be the day, tomorrow…never? He really didn’t want to think about that last one. If never, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He forced himself to continue working the numbers. The library was quiet except for his typing and Bear’s sighs. Then he heard the gate open. His waiting was over. He wished he could be as open with his feelings as Bear. He imagined wrapping his arms around John and never letting go. Instead, Harold watched as Bear ran to John.


End file.
